This invention relates to housings for electric motors and, more particularly, a motor housing having reduced weight and vibration transmission and improved mechanical damping, improved corrosion resistance and improved motor performance.
Conventional housings for electric motors are typically formed from fabricated cast or forged metal. The metals used in the housings include steel or corrosion resistant alloys. The damping properties, weight and other characteristics of the housing are a function of the materials used to construct the housing as well as the geometry of motor construction.